Valentine's Day Fiasco
by Adelie King
Summary: After Jack O'Neill is too shy to send flowers to Samantha Carter...Daniel decides to help and trouble ensues...


Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Valentine's Day Fiasco**  
by Adelie King 

Valentine's Day was coming up and another one was about to go by for SG1. For the past six years Colonel Jack O'Neill wanted to send flowers, candy or a card to Major Samantha Carter but was afraid the next Valentine they'd both receive a court martial.

Jack was wandering the halls with his hands casually in his pockets, thinking about his heartache for Sam. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but was forbidden. He wandered the halls on auto-pilot and ended up at Carter's lab, as usual. At first, he didn't go in.

At first, he didn't go in. He just stood there with his hand resting on the doorway and admired her from afar_. She's so beautiful,_ Jack thought as he looked at her. He analyzed the features that he loved about her: Her eyes, her hair, her face, her personality, her mind, her courage and she had a nice figure to go along with it which was the biggest mystery about her. O'Neill imagined many scenarios of making love to her over the years.

He wasn't alone. Carter was just as guilty of looking at him and having her fantasies when her mind wasn't figuring out some equation or problem. This time of year it was especially dominant since it was close to Valentine's Day. She hadn't received a card, flowers, candy or any other gift for a long time. This made her envious of all other women out there with men that were attainable.

When Sam would look at Jack it seemed like a forbidden love scenario like all those romance novels that she read over the years. The situation also reminded her of her being the lady of the court and he the knight who secretly loved her but neither could do anything. Their love was a union of souls and secret to everyone but them.

As she was thinking about him her head lifted and she saw him in her doorway looking at her the same way she looked at him. Sam finally greeted him, "Sir, did you need something?"

Jack took this as an excuse to get closer to her to admire her. He admitted, "I just wanted to see you…uh…see how you were doing…" He corrected himself in the end but Sam knew what he was really saying.

She just gave him this bright smile that she only gave to him and replied, "I'm fine Sir." Sam paused and added, "I'm a little lonely but fine…" She left out for him deliberately with the cameras and mics in the room.

He identified, "I feel the same way lately but you have more to keep you busy than I do." Jack just gazed at her and her at him. He then asked her, "Does it have to do with Valentine's Day coming up?" His fingers drew things on her desk.

"Yeah…probably…" Sam answered honestly, "Instead of the holiday blues it's the Valentine's Day loneliness blues…" She continued, "You know when everyone has someone but you and they get things but not you…"

Jack stood there wishing he could just give her something…anything but was afraid to. He asked, "What do you like getting on Valentine's Day?"

Sam thought _You…_ but she couldn't say that so she answered, "I love red roses more than anything." She knew he couldn't do that because it would be too obvious, "But I also like candy, jewelry, stuffed animals…" Those she knew he could do safely. Sam then smiled at him and asked, "What do you like to get Sir?"

He leaned down his hands on her table and softly told her, "The woman I love in my arms in front of a fireplace drinking champagne…" Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Jack added cynically, "The rest I'll leave out because it's too private…"

Sam smiled brightly at the way he said that last phrase. She informed him, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen anytime soon in our line of work…" She was clearly referring to them but it sounded general.

"Yeah…I know." Jack and Sam looked into each other's eyes silently for a while until he broke the silence, "I'd better go now…I know you're busy." He tucked his hands in his pockets and casually left the same way he came in.

She couldn't help feeling sad and lonely soon as he left. Sam remarked to herself sighing, "Another Valentine's Day without nothing."

It was now lunchtime. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were eating when they saw Jack O'Neill entering the commissary. It was obvious to anyone across the room he was depressed and sad. "Jack doesn't look in high spirits today." Daniel observed.

Teal'c made his own observation suggesting, "Perhaps it is feelings for Major Carter again." He saw Jack enter the line getting his lunch.

Daniel couldn't help agreeing with him and speculated, "Maybe it's because Valentine's Day is coming up…" He then stated, "This holiday if people are alone without someone can usually cause lonely depression."

Teal'c agreed, "That is a strong possibility since Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are forbidden to express their true feelings to one another." He then expressed, "I think it is unfair how your military denies them the right to express themselves."

"I agree Teal'c." Daniel looked over at Jack looking more at the floor then at people as he walked over to their table. "Look at him Teal'c. He looks so lovesick he's going to cry any minute."

Teal'c then told him, "Perhaps it's time we did something Daniel Jackson."

"Maybe." Daniel agreed seriously thinking about what they should do.

Jack finally made it to the table and took a seat looking draggy, "Hey kids…how are things going for you today?" He asked just to make conversation and to get his mind off Carter a few moments.

"Jack what is wrong with you?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Nothing much..." He told them and covered his eyes with his hand at a complete loss of what to do. "Just tired bored and lonely…"

Daniel then observed, "You don't just look lonely Jack. You look like you're more lovesick to us."

Teal'c then inquired, "Does it have to do with Major Carter and the Tauri holiday approaching?"

Jack nodded and admitted, "You're very observant big guy." He sighed sadly and stated, "But there's nothing I can do about it…we can do about it…" He tore up some bread and threw it back on his plate. "I wish I was able to give her something like every other man does out there."

Daniel then asked, "Why can't you?" Then he pointed out, "People give Valentines every year to friends not just lovers Jack…You should be able to give Sam something without any problem."

Teal had to agree and suggested, "He is right O'Neill…Perhaps you should give her something that has no meaning but friendship to it."

"But that's not how I feel about her." He admitted to them, "I couldn't just give her any gift…she's worth so much more to me." Then he defended, "If I can't give her something where I can be honest about how I feel I don't want to give her anything at all." Jack told them, "To me it is lying and I'm not going to lie to her."

Daniel then suggested, "You could always send her something anonymously…something she would know was from you and no one else."

Jack actually sat and thought about it a minute but then decided against it. He remarked, "Yeah and the next Valentine we get is a court-martial." He told them bluntly, "I'm not going to do that to her even to just send her the red roses she loves getting." He got up and affirmed, "I'm not doing it so just drop it! I don't want to hear one more word about it!" Jack then left the commissary more frustrated than he was.

Daniel then remarked, "Well that went over well." He paused and added, "He's worse than when he first came here."

Teal'c then inquired calmly, "So what do we do now Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel replied irritated with the whole situation, "You what we're going to do…" He looked and told Teal'c, "We're going to send Sam some roses for him since he's too spineless and shy to do it himself."

Teal'c then mentioned, "Could that not backfire Daniel Jackson? If the roses are found out then it could get O'Neill as well as yourself into serious trouble…" He pointed out the possible consequences.

"Then I'll take the blame." He told him flat out, "I don't care. I can't watch Jack and Sam hurting another minute." He stated, "We have to do something…" Daniel stood up and told him, "And now."

Teal'c didn't think this was a wise idea but he agreed with Daniel at the same time. He requested, "May I accompany you Daniel Jackson? I too wish to see O'Neill and Carter happy."

"Please I could use your help." Daniel agreed. Then he and Teal'c left the base heading to one of the florists in the city. Jack O'Neill was sending Samantha Carter roses whether he wanted to or not.

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were at a florist in town picking out roses for Valentine's Day which was a week away. He had picked out two sets of a dozen red roses. One set he was sending to Janet Frasier and another set Jack O'Neill was supposedly sending to Samantha Carter.

Daniel had gotten done writing his note to Janet Frasier. _To a very beautiful and brilliant woman…Love Daniel._

Teal'c saw the note and commented, "I was not aware you and Dr. Frasier were an item Daniel Jackson." He asked, "When did this change in relationship take place?"

Daniel answered, "In the last month. I'm smart. She's smart. We went on a couple dates. We had fun together. So it might just be meant to be. So I might as well send her roses since we're becoming an item." He handed the small envelope to the florist and told her, "This one's for Janet Frasier." She nodded and placed the card with the vase of a dozen roses he'd picked out.

Daniel now had the card for Sam from Jack. He and Teal'c were brainstorming on what to put on the card. "I just realized what do we put to her from Jack?" He asked Teal'c.

He stood with his arms behind his back thinking a moment then suggested, "We must make sure it sounds like him so she will believe he gave them to her."

"Yeah but what does Jack say when he's in love being romantic?" Daniel was pacing trying to recall how Jack generally worded things. He asked, "What do think he would do Teal'c?"

Teal'c logically observed, "O'Neill seems to be a very simple man with simple interests Daniel Jackson. He is also very honest and blunt with how he feels on every subject when asked. So logically if he chose to be honest with Major Carter about his feelings. I'd assume he'd be very direct about it."

Daniel then logically worked out, "So you think Jack would just put something simple like I love you to her?"

"Maybe a little more…I believe Colonel O'Neill is secretly a poet at heart…a very shy one…" Teal'c speculated.

"Okay…direct but poetic…" He got Daniel thinking. After a few minutes of speculation he just said, "Okay screw it." He then suggested, "How about we just put _I love you Sam. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you…forever yours Jack_." Daniel asked, "Is that direct and poetic enough for him?"

"As direct as O'Neill could be if he chose to tell Major Carter his feelings…" Teal'c debated and figured, "Major Carter will be flattered anyway it goes." Then he warned, "If O'Neill finds out about this he will not be too pleased."

"Yeah he might but when he sees how happy he's unknowingly made Sam." Daniel positively predicted, "I think he'll forgive me in the end." He wrote the note to Sam from Jack and then without paying attention he accidentally signed his own name.

It was now Valentine's Day and the trouble was about to start. Major Samantha Carter was in her lab when one of the men brought in the flowers. "These are for you Major…"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Thank you…just set them over on the table." He did as she said and left the room. Carter walked over to the dozen red roses and smelled them. The next moment Colonel Jack O'Neill came in and saw them. She looked at him in a way that made his heart melt and told her, "This is very sweet of you Sir…you really shouldn't have…"

"I didn't…" He corrected her, his tone a little on edge.

Sam picked up the mini envelope and pulled the card out and read it. _I Love You Sam! I've Loved You the First Moment I Saw You! Forever Yours Daniel!_

"DANIEL!" She and Jack yelled the name at the same time.

O'Neill stalked over to her furious, "Let me see that!!" He ripped the card from her fingers and reread it. Jack was truly irate at this point clenching his fists shaking from rage.

Carter fearful of his sudden jealous reaction tried to calmly reason with him, "Sir? There's got to be some explanation or mistake here…he's been with Janet…"

"Well obviously she's not the only one he's planning on being with!!" O'Neill barked and stormed out of her lab with the card in his hand planning to kill Daniel.

Meanwhile Dr. Janet Frasier had called Daniel Jackson in the infirmary, "Thank you for the flowers Daniel…that was so sweet of you…" She hugged him.

"You're welcome Janet…" Daniel smiled pulling out of the embrace.

Frasier then commented, "I just wish that Colonel O'Neill had the balls to give roses to Sam…"

"Uh…he did…" He informed her and then corrected himself, "Or at least I did for him…I was tired of waiting for him to admit his love for her."

"You did what Daniel…" Janet reacted the opposite then he expected, "Do you know what O'Neill's going to do to you if he finds out…" She knew Jack's temper anyway, "Especially since he doesn't know he sent them."

"I'm sorry…I saw Jack so lovesick I just wanted him to be happy." Daniel defended his actions, "I know it was probably a bad idea but…"

The phone rang in the infirmary and Frasier picked it up, "Sam? Did you get your flowers that O'Neill sent you?"

"No…but I got the ones that Daniel sent me…" Carter told her "and Colonel O'Neill is pissed about it and hunting down Daniel…"

Janet's eyes grew and told her, "Daniel sent those to you for Colonel O'Neill…"

Carter had an 'Oh Shit!' expression on her face and informed, "Well if that's what he did he signed the wrong name on them and Jack's going to murder him."

Frasier's hand covered her mouth when she realized what happened and told him, "Daniel! O'Neill is pissed! He thinks the flowers were from you!"

"What?!" Jackson was confused, "How can that be?"

"Maybe because you signed your name instead of his may have something to do with it!" Janet told him loudly and told him, "You'd better take cover because Colonel O'Neill is coming to kill you!"

Sam still on the other end yelled, "Janet I'm coming down there!!" She hung up and went there as fast as she could. At that moment she wished they had radios to call Jack to calm him.

Daniel high tailed it out of there and ran to the briefing room for cover thinking maybe Hammond's presence could save his sorry ass.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stormed into the infirmary knocking one of the medical treys over, "Where is he?!" He demanded yelling in a dangerous tone.

"Sir…" Janet immediately attempted to calm him down, "There's been a mistake…" She approached him slowly her hands down defensively.

"There's been a mistake alright! He's moving on Carter!!" Jack bellowed out, "Doesn't he have enough women in the universe not to pursue mine too!!"

"Colonel, you need to calm down and listen…" Janet attempted to tell him again.

"Never mind!" He figured it out, "I know where he is!" Jack knew Daniel would probably head where he felt safest from his wrath. The briefing room. He stormed out in the hall heading straight there.

The next moment Sam came running in the infirmary frantic, "Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah…he tore my infirmary apart trying to find Daniel." Janet informed her gesturing to the mess everywhere, "Now he's heading to the briefing room where Daniel went."

Sam ordered, "Come on." They both headed to the briefing room as quick as they could hoping to get there before O'Neill did.

Daniel was in the briefing room catching his breath when Jack stormed in there walking briskly towards him. He had his hands up backing around the table, "Now Jack…I can explain everything…"

"What is there to explain?!" Jack bellowed, "You sent roses to her declaring your love to her!" He followed him around the side of the table. "Is there any woman you're not going to add to your conquests list?!"

"No." he said it meaning he didn't move on Sam but Jack took it a completely different way and he punched Daniel so hard he sent him over the briefing table his feet flying over his head crashing onto the floor.

Jack stormed around the table with the intention to beat Daniel to a pulp. The next second Sam, Janet came in and stopped abruptly almost skidding to a halt.

The next second General Hammond stormed in out of his office demanding "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Daniel, Jack, Sam and Janet looked at the General to terrified unable to give him an answer. All that was said by all four was, "Nothing Sir…"

Naturally Hammond didn't believe them and heads were about to roll….

**THE END**


End file.
